nuestro futuro
by enfasisclown
Summary: el futuro los necesita ya que puede ocurrir nuevamente un desastre y los lazos que tienen los protagonistas pasaran a ser mas que una simple amistad... SxM
1. Chapter 1

Varios años han transcurrido desde la derrota del kishin Asura, el cual les trajo muchos problemas al shibusen. Ahora de lo único que tenían que preocuparse era de mantener a raya a las brujas y "pequeños demonios que acababan con la paz.

Los nuevos técnicos mantenían la motivación de convertir a sus armas en Death Scyte, como lo habían hecho algunas personas a las cuales admiraban.

Últimamente habían estado ocurriendo unos sucesos realmente extraños en un pueblo lejano que no fueron indiferentes para el shinigami actual, así que mando a algunos de los mejores en una misión de reconocimiento pero lamentablemente la misión se transformo en una batalla tras una emboscada que prepararon un grupo de brujas. Lograron escapar maldiciendo la derrota y varios resultan heridos.

Shibusen, Death Room.-

Las puertas se abrieron dejando aparecer a tres personas.- Stein, Marie y Sid, quienes se acercaron rápidamente al shinigami que se encontraba de frente en el espejo.

-Y bien, cual es la situación?- pregunto calmadamente. Llevaba la típica túnica negra y mascara pero su voz era completamente diferente. Sid dio un paso adelante y comenzó a hablar.

-La situación se torno peligrosa desde el comienzo. Pensamos que podríamos mantener la situación a nuestro favor pero se nos fue de las manos y algunos resultaron con heridas de gravedad. En total eran seis brujas que a simple vista no parecían tan poderosas pero tenían preparada una emboscada. Creemos que ya sabían que nosotros iríamos hasta su escondite…- el zombi dejo de hablar para dar la palabra a Stein.

-Lo único favorable es que obtuvimos información valiosa…- se detuvo para sacar y prender su cigarrillo- las brujas, al parecer, están formando un nuevo kishin… la situación se está tornando peligrosa porque parece que lo tienen muy bien escondido.

- un nuevo kishin…- murmuro el shinigami- si está siendo ayudado será más difícil llegar con el… debemos acabar con esto antes de que sea tarde pero… no tenemos a la gente lo suficientemente entrenada para esta situación. Los alumnos no están en condiciones para pelear con alguien tan poderoso. Los únicos que podríamos con esto somos…- fue interrumpido por Marie.

-disculpe shinigami pero por mi culpa Soul, Black Star, Liz y Patty resultaron heridos- decía bastante apenada- y en las condiciones que están no creo que puedan pelear por un tiempo. Lo lamento- bajo su mirada mientras que Stein poso una mano sobre su hombro.

-No tienes porque disculparte. Esos asimétricos siempre les pasa lo mismo- rio bajo- es un problema… Maka, Chrona y Tsubaki tampoco están en condiciones de pelear. Además otros técnicos y armas capacitados están distribuidos por el resto del mundo en otras misiones…

-El grupo de kilik llegara pronto pero aun no será suficiente- decía el zombie.-

Se formo un tenso silencio. Las alternativas no eran muchas y el pensar en mandar a los nuevos técnicos era prácticamente un homicidio. Solo se escuchaba en aquella habitación el sonido de alguien bebiendo te y ese alguien que no había sido indiferente ante aquella conversación se digno a hablar.

-Sin duda estamos en un lio- decía con su característica voz ridícula- pero no hay necesidad de alterarse ya que creo que tengo la solución- seguía tomando té- aunque será un poco riesgoso.- quien estaba hablando a punto de proponer algo, era shinigami- sama padre, que hace algunos años había dejado su puesto como director del shibusen para dejárselo a su hijo Kid (actual shinigami)

-De que se trata padre?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Deberíamos dar utilidad a los poderes que desarrollo nuestra joven brujita Ángela león!

Los presentes analizaron las palabras del viejo shinigami. Ángela ya era una adolecente y había descubierto unos poderes realmente interesantes, como viajar en el tiempo. Quizás no todo estaba perdido. Pero algunos presentes aun no entendían como darle utilidad a eso.

-Deberíamos traer al grupo de Soul a este tiempo y asunto arreglado!- a shinigami-sama nunca se le quito lo optimista ni lo ridículo.

-No creo que sea así de fácil. Esto podría traer varias consecuencias para el futuro! Y no quiero que el futuro pierda la simetría que tanto me ha costado construir!- tratando de calmarse- además no sabemos si la magia de Ángela será factible.- decía shinigami (Kid)

-Creo que debemos correr el riesgo- sonrió burlonamente el científico- después de todo ustedes son los mejores. Lograron derrotar al kishin.

-Pero como crees que reaccionaran al ver que fueron traídos al futuro- dijo Sid- y se encuentren con ellos mismos.

-Como dije hay que correr el riego.

La conversación no duro mucho y terminaron convenciéndose de que era la única solución.

Más tarde llamaron a la brujita, quien les explico en qué consistía su magia con lujo y detalle. Sería fácil traerlos a esta época, el problema sería devolverlos ya que se necesitaba mucha magia y le tomaría un par de meses recupérala.

Después de eso el plan se llevo a cabo de inmediato y dieron la información a un grupo de personas de que pronto tendrían visitas…

9 años atrás

Después de una larga y dura misión los chicos volvían al shibusen bastante agotados. Lo primero que hicieron fue dar el informe a shinigami-sama para luego ir a descansar.

-YAHOOO! Por fin un merecido descanso!- decía el peli azul estirándose mientras Tsubaki le sonreía.

-Si que dio problemas ese demonio- se quejaba Liz y su hermana Patty, que reía estrepitosamente y la alentaba diciéndole que había estado genial- si Kid no hubiera tenido sus ataques de simetría habríamos acabado mucho antes!

-No me recuerdes a esa basura asimétrica- Kid puso cara de asco

-Oi, Maka!- el alvino miraba de reojo a su técnica- te ves un poco pálida. Estas bien?- su técnica volteo a verlo dedicándole una sonrisa que le provoco un leve sonrojo a este.

-Solo estoy exhausta. Lo único que quiero es llegar al departamento!

-Entonces creo que esta noche me tocara preparar la cena a mi ya que dudo que tu lo hagas- sonrió torcidamente.

Maka volteo a ver a su amiga Chrona que venía caminando un poco más atrás ya que estaba siendo acosada por Ragnarok. Y Maka no dudo en darle un Maka –chop a esa arma tan molesta.

-Gracias, Maka…- decía Chrona.

-No es nada- sonreía- que harás ahora?

-Y…yo me despido de todos aquí- decía tímidamente- después de todo… yo vivo aquí en shibusen.

Cuando todos se iban a despedir de Chrona se formo una esfera de luz que los segó por unos segundos, luego ante sus ojos se apareció una bruja y antes de que pudieran reaccionar y atacar fueron absorbidos por aquella luz.

Poco a poco perdieron el conocimiento…


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo, creo que iré avanzando la historia un poco lento así que tengan paciencia…

Soul Eater no me pertenece…Obvio jaja.

Maka pov

-Oi, Maka despierta…!- escuchaba que alguien me llamaba. Que había sucedido me preguntaba a mi misma mientras intentaba abrir los ojos.

-Que sucedió? Me siento un poco mareada…- sujete mi cabeza con mis manos.

Note que estaba en el suelo, al parecer en la calles de Death City. Sentí como mi compañero intentaba levantarme con mucho cuidado pero mi cuerpo se desvanecía, quizás por el cansancio, y si no fuera porque él me sostenía firmemente con sus brazos abría caído.

-Te encuentras bien, te has hecho daño?- la voz de Soul resonaba en mi cabeza. Me tenía contra su pecho. Trate de mirarle a la cara y cuando logre hacer contacto con sus ojos rubí, los colores se me subieron al rostro y desvié la mirada. Hace ya bastante tiempo sabia que mis sentimientos hacia Soul eran completamente distintos al de una simple amistad.

-Creo que me siento mejor je je je.- reí nerviosa. Estaba claro que no lo había convencido del todo pero él no dijo nada. Creo que se encontraba igual de consternado que yo ya que algo raro nos había sucedido. De pronto caí en cuenta que estábamos solos.- y los demás?- mire a mi alrededor preocupada.

-No lo se, cuando desperté solo estabas tú a mi lado- se froto el cabello- y con eso me siento tranquilo- no pude evitar sonreír cuando el se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de mas.

-Soul, sin duda estamos en Death City pero… no se te hace extraño.

-Tienes razón, se ve muy… simétrico? Bueno pero la pregunta es cómo llegamos aquí? No se supone que estábamos en shibusen?

-Sabes mejor busquemos a los demás…

Caminamos por las extrañas y a la vez familiares calles y ni un rastro de los chicos. De pronto mi mirada se poso sobre un pequeño niño que jugaba solo en el parque. Sentí una punzada en el pecho. El niño tenía el cabello blanco, era un precioso alvino que se parecía a - Soul…- murmure sin darme cuenta. Mi compañero me escucho

-Que pasa, viste a los demás?- pregunto curioso. Lo mire y no le conteste al momento, voltee de nuevo al parque y para mi sorpresa el niño ya había desaparecido.

-No aun no los veo…- dije desanimada- ven, mejor apuremos el paso- lo tome de la mano para caminar más rápido.

Unos momentos más tardes escuchamos como alguien nos llamaba a lo lejos. Me alegre mucho cuando vi a Chrona con Kid, Liz y Patty. Nos reunimos agradecidos por encontrar a alguien más. Me acerque a mi amiga Chrona para abrazarla ya que tenía miedo de que hubiera desaparecido otra vez y ella me devolvió el abrazo, por suerte ya sabía cómo lidiar con ellos.

-No entiendo que pasó pero será mejor que volvamos rápido al shibusen- decía Kid un poco serio- y encontrar al mono asimétrico con Tsubaki…

-Creen que la bruja siga en la escuela?- pregunto Liz.

-Si fuera así- dije- deberíamos informar a shinigami- sama- vi como Soul miraba a otra dirección y alzo la mano para llamar a alguien.

-Miren ahí están Black Star y Tsubaki!

-Chicos me alegro verlos- decía una aliviada Tsubaki un tanto agitada por haber corrido.

-No tienen de que preocuparse su dios ya está aquí! A jajaja- es que no puede tomarse la cosas con más seriedad pensé. Bueno en fin, el grupo estaba completo.

Nos apresuramos lo más rápido posible. No queríamos que ocurriera un desastre por la bruja que andaba suelta en la escuela…

General pov

Al llegar al shibusen entraron y notaron que había otro cambio. Los pasillos tenían otra decoración y para evitar más confusión trataron de no tomarle mucha atención. Luego pasos más adelante se toparon de golpe con un peli rojo, quien al verlos se sorprendió y comenzó a llorar de emoción cuando se lanzo a abrazar a su pequeña hija.

-P…papa?- trato de zafarse del abrazo pero se detuvo cuando lo miro de cerca- ¿por qué te noto diferente?- todos lo miraron detenidamente y Soul fue el primero en hablar.

-Te ves más viejo de lo normal o es mi idea?- y antes de seguir hablando, la mirada de Spirit se poso en Soul con una furia casi incontrolable. El alvino sabía muy bien que el padre de Maka no lo quería y siempre discutían por tonteras pero esta vez fue diferente. Era un odio real y Soul no dudo en retroceder unos pasos.

-TU!- parecía que escupía las palabras mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo- maldito después de tantas advertencias que te hice, aun asi, te atreviste a tocar a MI hija!- todos los presentes quedaron confundidos.

-…-

Liz fue la primera en reaccionar

-Así que ya paso algo entre ustedes y se lo tenían guardadito?- sonreía pícaramente.

-Maka-chan eso es verdad?

-NOOO!- gritaron al unisonó. Patty solo reía y de paso echaba leña al fuego.

-Son solo calumnias contra mi amigo Soul! El jamás se fijaría en alguien tan plana como Maka- gritaba Black Star antes de que le cayera encima un Maka – chop dejándolo completamente aturdido en el suelo.

-SI TE CASTRO AHORA…- el pobre de Soul al escuchar esas palabras se puso pálido. En cambio Maka estaba roja de la vergüenza ya que su padre estaba insinuando cosas equivocadas. Esta quiso protestar pero se escucho como alguien aclaraba su garganta. Y todos voltearon para ver quién era.

-Sempai, no cree que está exagerando las cosas- Stein caminaba hacia ellos- Además no es tiempo para juegos- Spirit se calmo un poco- que bueno que hayan llegado a salvo…

El profesor Stein no parecía haber cambiado mucho físicamente pero aun así se veía más mayor.

-Profesor, una bruja ha estado haciendo…- no pudo continuar

-Kid, si me siguen les explicare todo pero deben mantener la calma. Sé que será difícil al principio asimilar las cosas pero se acostumbraran- sonrió burlonamente. Tragaron saliva y lo siguieron.

Faltaba poco para llegar con shinigami- sama y en el trayecto todos observaban las salas de clases que tenían muy pocos alumnos y además había gente que jamás habían visto.

Maka y Soul no podían dejar de mirar a la Death Scyte y y su antiguo técnico. Como era posible que en tan poco tiempo hubieran cambiado tanto. El cabello del peli rojo estaba más largo y vestía diferente, mientras que su profesor se veía… menos loco?

-Que sucedió con los otros alumnos?- pregunto Maka pero ni Spirit ni Stein respondieron.

-Algo me huele mal en todo esto…- susurraba el peli azul.

-Debe ser tu aliento jejeje…- se burlaba Patty quien ya se encontraba muy aburrida y este solo la miro molesto.

No demoraron mucho en llegar a la puerta y Spirit les hizo una señal para que pasaran pero antes le susurro a Maka que no se alterara viera lo que viera. Esas palabras la dejaron mas intranquila y se aferro al brazo de Soul.

-No te dejare sola…- ella se limito a afirmar con la cabeza.

Ya dentro, no vieron nada anormal, suspiraron aliviados, hasta que notaron que había dos shinigami: uno parado frente al espejo y el otro sentado, aun, bebiendo el té.

-Oh, maravilloso!- dijo shinigami (Kid)- les doy la bienvenida…

-Hola, hola! Me alegro volver a ver sus inocentes caritas otra vez!- reconocieron al instante la voz del verdadero shinigami- sama y sin dudarlo corrieron a abrazarlo. Era el único que no había cambiado en nada.

-Shinigami- sama, que está sucediendo?- suplicaba Maka

-Padre, explícate…

-Oh, tranquilos mis queridos estudiantes. – se acerco a ver más de cerca a su hijo- Kid, ya extrañaba ver esas tres hermosas líneas que adornan tu cabeza.- decía alegre

-Padre, no me digas eso ahora

-Padre, no me recuerdes que fui un cerdo asimétrico!- el shinigami (Kid) estaba tirado en el suelo y eso llamo la atención de todos.

-Ese shinigami es igualito a Kid je je je!- decía Patty

-Y su voz se parece mucho a la de el…- dijo Liz un poco asustada.

-Quiere alguien explicarle de una buena vez a su dios, que sucede aquí!

-No se lidiar con la incertidumbre…- decía Chrona.

-Y porque lo llamo Padre?- dijo Tsubaki

Soul pov

Esto definitivamente no es nada cool. Nadie nos dice algo concreto y el grupo se esta poniendo nervioso. Y ese Spirit me esta poniendo los pelos de punta ya que no deja de mirarme! Y aun no se qué le habré hecho a Maka como para que quiera matarme…

Al parecer el profesor Stein salió y fue en busca de alguien y mientras vuelven nos invitaron a sentarnos y por supuesto me quede al lado de mi técnica.

-Bien ahora pongan atención - era Stein que ya había vuelto y todos como si fuéramos alumnos muy aplicados con ganas de aprender guardamos silencio- Puedes dejar de esconderte y salir – detrás del apareció una chica quizás un poco menor que nosotros. La miramos detenidamente y ERA LA BRUJA!

-E…es esa chica

-EY TU BRUJA QUE ESTAS TRAMANDO!- gritaba mi amigo que estaba a punto de lanzarse contra ella.

Creí que mi técnica diría algo, la mire confuso ya que siempre tenía algo que decir pero esta vez no. De paso observe a Tsubaki quien al parecer por su expresión acababa de darse cuenta de algo.

-Black Star no te parece conocida…

-Pero de que hablas si es la bruja

-Si lo se pero…- dudo, creo- no se te hace familiar su rostro, siento que la conozco… ¡!- ahogo un grito- A…ANGELA?

-Ángela?… ajajaja no seas tonta Tsubaki, si ella es así de pequeña- mi amigo hacia el gesto con sus manos.

-Tsubaki tiene razón- comenzó a hablar el "otro" shinigami que aun no nos revelaba su identidad.- ella es Ángela león.- quien en su sano juicio creería eso si para nosotros Ángela era una niñita de tan solo cinco o seis años. – mmm por donde comienzo…

-Bien, todos presten atención- dijo shinigami-sama- nuestra brujita viajo nueve años atrás, y los trajo hasta aquí ya que necesitamos su ayuda para derrotar a otro kishin!

-…- silencio total. No logro aun asimilar las palabras. Y los demás tampoco. Esperen dijo nueve años?¿?

-Es una broma, cierto?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

-Pudiste haber lo explicado mejor- suspiro- bueno, mientras más rápido mejor.

Vi como Spirit recibió una llamada, al parecer era importante, se disculpo ya que tenía que retirarse, bueno de todas formas no era nada útil tenerlo aquí y me sentí mas aliviado. Pero claro antes de irse le dirigió una sonrisa a su hija y a mí una mirada recargada de odio. Una gotita callo de nuestras cabezas.

-Cof, cof se encuentran nueve años en el futuro, aunque debieron haber sido ocho!... como ya lo había dicho mi padre, se esta formando otro kishin con ayuda de las brujas. - definitivamente el era Kid, si, no había duda pero hasta que no se sacara esa mascara no quedaría conforme- mande a un grupo en una misión de reconocimiento pero por nuestra incompetencia les tendieron una trampa y algunos quedaron heridos.- tragamos saliva- no tenemos más gente capacitada para esta clase de batalla ya que cada vez tenemos menos alumnos. Pero de alguna forma debemos evitar lo más pronto posible que el kishin este completo.

-Digamos que todo esto es cierto… y porque razón fuimos elegidos nosotros para venir- dijo Kid

-Fácil, porque ya derrotaron a un kishin y están familiarizados con el poder que emana.- así que de eso se trataba… pero aun así todo es raro.

-Podrías quitarte la máscara- exigió Liz

-Porque no- comenzó a quitarse esa ridícula mascara junto con esa túnica- después de todo no saco nada con ocultarme

Debo decir que era realmente sorprendente. Esto parecía la dimensión desconocida. Era Kid pero más grande. Que se supone que debemos hacer en esta situación…

-S…soy…simétrico!- a mi amigo Kid se le iluminaron los ojos por la felicidad- miren Liz, Patty en el futuro seré simétrico!- sus armas solo asintieron se veían igual de felices que el. Por otro lado Chrona estaba totalmente roja.

-Shinigami- kun… se ve mas.. guapo- susurro ella

-Podrías explicarme algo- dijo Maka muy seria, toda mi atención era para ella- que ocurrió con… "nosotros ". Será que ese grupo fue el que resulto herido?

-Es cierto, que paso conmigo- dijo Black Star- es imposible que hayan derrotado a este gran Dios!

-La verdad es fuiste el primero en caer- dijo burlonamente Stein- tu, Soul hasta Liz y Patty pero ellas solo resultaron con unos pocos rasguños…

-Yo también!- dije, y de pronto pensé en mi técnica- y a Maka le ocurrió algo?

-Y que paso conmigo, es que no pude proteger a Black Star? – dijo alarmada Tsubaki.

-Maka, Tsubaki y Chrona no estaban dentro de esta misión ya que ellas…- puso algo de suspenso en sus palabras, me aterre al pensar que algo le podría haber pasado a Maka - como decirlo…

-Esto no es nada cool, dime de una buena vez que le paso!- dije realmente molesto.- de pronto se escuchan unos pasos. Alguien venia acercándose. Y cuando la vi mi corazón pareció detenerse…- Ma..Maka?

Bueno, gracias por leer espero les haya gustado….


	3. Chapter 3

Maka pov

Me aterre que Soul haya sido herido en batalla, siempre me sentía culpable cuando le sucedían esas cosas.

No sabia si alegrarme o reaccionar de otra manera al escuchar a mi compañero preguntar por mí con tanta preocupación. Pero… porque no habré estado ahí? Será que le asignaron a otro técnico?. Me sentí un tanto mal al pensar eso.

Alguien había entrado al Death Room, prestamos atención para ver quién era y juro que en ese instante quede en shock… solo me saco de ese estado las palabras de mi guadaña.

-Ma…Maka?-

-Woooo, es Maka!- dijeron algunos.

Era yo…quiero decir, ESA REALMENTE SOY YO!. Mi estomago comenzó a revolverse ya que no es muy agradable verte a ti misma unos años mas delante de hecho esto es impensable! Estaba con la boca abierta. Y el mundo se me vino abajo cuando analice mi cuerpo, o sea el de la Maka adulta.

-Entonces resulto!-dijo mi yo futuro- están aquí!- sonreía como una niña pequeña y poso su mirada en cada uno de nosotros.- pequeño Soul no te sorprendas tanto.- definitivamente mi compañero estaba más impactado que yo.

-T..tu- logre decir- que significa…- negué con la cabeza y mantuve mis ojos apretados por un momento- debe ser un sueño… -respiro, y exhalo- t..tu abdomen- señale su cuerpo y mi mano temblaba.

-Estoy embarazada!- decía feliz mi yo futuro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yo solo ahogue un grito y sentí como el cuerpo de Soul se desvanecía a mi lado. Mis amigas emocionadas me felicitaban…bueno a mí, y mi "yo" que estaba frente a nosotros.

-Jajaja deberías alegrarte ya que en el futuro ya no estarás tan plana ajajaj- decía el odioso de Black Star. La verdad es que no estaba en condiciones de discutir.

-MAKA-CHOP!- pero si mi yo futuro. Esta le planto un enorme libro en la cabeza- no enfades a una mujer embarazada!

-Maka-chan recuerda tu condición- decía shinigami-sama tratando de calmarla. Soul cobro el conocimiento pero se veía extraño. Estúpidamente le pregunte como estaba.

-Soul, te sientes bien?- intente fingir una sonrisa

-O, si me siento bien…-lo dijo con un claro sarcasmo- y pensar que me estaba preocupando de mas…ahora veo.- apretó sus puños- me pregunto quién fue el muy idiota que te embarazo… y aun tienes la misma cara de cría, no puedo creer que alguien se haya fijado en ti! Ja- me sentí mal ante sus palabras. Comenzó a levantarse, creo que para salir del lugar pero un libro se estampo en su cara.

-Ya había olvidado lo idiota que eras Evans! Más vale que te sientes!- decía mi yo futuro enfadada. Tuve miedo de mi misma.

-Esta celoso, esta celoso- gritaba Patty para burlarse de el.

-Maka, ya pasaste por la enfermería?- le pregunto shinigami (Kid) a mi "yo"

-Si, pase esta mañana. Están mejor. Solo fue un susto… ah! Liz y Patty dijeron que se iban a casa

-Está bien. Mmm bueno, creo que será necesario darles un par de días para que asimilen todo. Así que descansen…

-Y donde nos alojaremos mientras tanto?- pregunto Tsubaki

-Yo creo que lo mejor será que se alojen con "ustedes mismos", nos les parece que será interesante saber cómo les ha ido en estos años…- dijo el profesor Stein.

-Excelente idea!- dijo shinigami Kid- Maka, porque no te llevas a Soul y… a la pequeña Maka.

-Ok!- ella nos miro- vamos, pero antes quiero que me acompañen… ah! Y también quiero llevarme a Black y Tsubaki.

Dejamos el Death Room, claro, luego de despedirnos de kid, las chicas y shinigami-sama quien se despedía con la mano.

Caminamos a paso lento detrás de mi yo futura quien iba acompañada de Stein. Conversaban al parecer de la fracasada misión. Note como ella se ponía un poco triste.

Mire a Soul. Estaba a mi lado con el seño fruncido

-Estas molesto conmigo?- solo hiso un molesto ruido con su boca y no me contesto. Suspire.

-Maka-chan- me hablo Tsubaki- yo creo que te ves linda- sonreí con sus palabras. Le agradecí.

-Pero el carácter no se lo cambia nadie- dijo Black Star.

-Emmm… perdón- dije un poco apenada- puedo preguntarte algo…"Maka"-vale, hablarme a mí era de lo más extraño.

-Lo que quieras y no te pongas nerviosa- me sonrió quizás para que entrara en confianza.

-Bueno…yo quería saber… cuantos meses tienes?- ella me miro y luego a Soul.

-8 meses- dijo- falta muy poco para que nazca- se notaba que estaba feliz. Yo me sonroje y no pude evitar sonreír como ella. Iba a ser madre!- bien apurémonos.- seguimos caminado y llegamos a la enfermería. Ahí nos encontramos con Nygus sensei. Nos saludo y nos dijo que esperáramos en un rincón donde habían varias sillas.

-No puedo esperar a verme- decía motivado Black- quiero ver lo grandioso que he llegado a ser! De seguro ya supere a los dioses!

-Si los hubieras superado no estarías en la enfermería - dije burlándome.

Estaba todo muy cambiado también aquí. Era mas grande y habían mas habitaciones. Escuchaba que alguien hablaba detrás de una de las puertas creo que era la voz de Tsubaki y estaba en lo cierto, ella salió y nos miro sorprendida y nosotros a ella igual. Y al igual que mi yo futura también estaba embarazada.

-Es increíble, no, Tsubaki

-Así es- sonrió.- hola…- nos saludo con la mano. debo decir que se veía realmente hermosa. una chica más madura.

La cara de Black Star era la misma que mi compañero había puesto cuando me vio a mi. Trago saliva y los colores se le subieron a la cabeza.

-También estas embarazada o subiste de peso con los años?- "idiota" pensé

-Al igual que Maka- chan estoy embarazada y también lo esta Chrona- Chrona también que felicidad. Mi amiga Tsubaki también estaba realmente contenta al verse en ese estado.- Nygus sensei me dijo que tanto Black Star como Soul pueden irse a casa hoy. -Me pregunto cuál será la apariencia de mi compañero…

Soul pov

Llevábamos esperando mucho tiempo y me empezaba a impacientar. El solo hecho de ver a la Maka adulta me hacía sentir mal. Era acaso al verla que estaba por ser madre! Oh, a quien engaño, es por pensar en quien fue el imbécil que la dejo así!

Bueno, no sacaba nada con enojarme con Maka, al contrario debería estar feliz por ella, cierto?

-Lo siento- le dije a "ambas" pero antes de seguir hablando… dos personas aparecieron ante nosotros. "Wes" pensé. No, no era el sino… YO. Ambos nos miramos y el solo se limito a decir "cool". El otro era Black, estaba vendado al igual que "yo". Se notaba que estaba mal herido pero su entusiasmo seguía ahí.

-Tsubaki, mira lo grandioso que seguiré siendo- decía mi amigo al verse a si mismo.

-Estas bien? Deberías quedarte otra noche aquí. Tus heridas son de mucho cuidado- le decía Maka adulta a mi "yo"

-Sabes que no es cool quedarse aquí. Prefiero ir a casa y descansar allá.- nos miro, mas bien a mi técnica, y se acerco a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro y ella se tenso al sentir como el tomo su rostro con una de sus manos. Quise apartar su mano pero "no será demasiado sentir celos de mí mismo" pensé

-Valla, que nostalgia…- me miro y me dijo.-Tienes suerte…- a que se refería con eso. Soltó a mi técnico y se fue al lado de Maka adulta.

-Tsubaki, tú te encargas de esos dos ahora. Nosotros nos vamos!

Nos despedimos de nuestros amigos ya que se irían mas tarde. Salimos de la enfermería y caminamos tranquilos tras nuestra apariencia adulta. Miraba a Maka de vez en cuando quien iba muy pensativa, ni se percataba que mis ojos eran solo para ella.

-Cómo es posible que tu segundo esposo te haya dejado venir a verme?- decía mi otro yo. Y yo quede con cara de WTF? "segundo esposo?"

-Tuve que engañarlo- decía como si nada.-

-Valla que si salió problemático- suspiraba. Luego acorto la distancia y le ofreció su brazo. Ella se afirmo de el- ten cuidado al bajar las escaleras.- creo que comenzó a reír. Ya quiero verle la cara cuando nos vea juntos…- la cara de mi compañera estaba pálida y no quiero ni pensar que se le cruzaba por la cabeza. Yo solo quería entender todo de una buena vez.

-Soul, llévame pronto a casa, estoy muy cansada…

-Y yo necesito hacer reposo… perdón si no te puedo cuidar como se debe. Tsk… si no me hubiera descuidado…

-Solo agradece que estás vivo! Ya sabía yo que no podías pelear sin mí- ella reía de una manera tierna y no lo dijo con la intención de que él se enojara.

Ellos Vivian su mundo, nos ignoraron por un rato y yo solo me limitaba a escuchar cosas que me hacían enojar mas y mas.

Hicieron parar un taxi ya que Maka adulta se veía muy cansada pero claro si con esa "panza" que le dejaron… AH! Quería gritar y golpear algo….

No fue un viaje tan largo. Nos bajamos en un lugar que no conocíamos y se veía tranquilo. Había varias casas con unos jardines grandes.

-Prometo que les gustara la casa- ella nos hablo con gentileza. Era raro escucharla tan amable. Me dio un escalofrió. Tanto había cambiado mi compañera en estos años?- aunque ciertamente no es como el departamento…yo prefería vivir ahí. Bien, entremos…y Soul- se refería a mi yo futuro- esta vez dormirás en la cama no en el sofá, no me importa que diga mi segundo esposo…

-Pero lo más probable es que terminemos los cuatro en la misma cama y no creo que aguantes. Además necesitamos "descansar"

Listo ahora sí que mi mente colapso. A que se refería con los cuatro en la misma cama? Y es que acaso yo vivía con ella también! Y con el segundo esposo? Que mierda pasaba aquí?

-Que es todo esto, explíquense!- por fin hablo mi compañera que había estado callada por mucho tiempo.- no se de que hablan y la verdad lo que escucho no me gusta nada!- al parecer se estaba alterando

-Y qué es eso del segundo esposo? Y..y.. lo de cuatro en la misma cama?- lo siento pero de verdad estaba consternado, tenia que preguntar ya! – mi yo adulto trato de ocultar la risa con su mano. Que era tan gracioso? Mi imagen sobre Maka se esta yendo a la basura…

-Ey, no piensen mal! Es solo que quería darles una sorpresa antes de decirles que ha pasado estos años- dijo ella, acariciándose el vientre. suspiro- les presentare a mi segundo…- no pudo seguir ya que de una de las casas se escucho un grito de un niño.

-Ya empezó…- susurro mi yo adulto. Un niño apareció de repente corriendo en dirección a nosotros. No alcance a verlo bien pero yo rogaba porque no hubieran mas sorpresas…

General pov

Un pequeño niño que solo buscaba los brazos de su madre corría velozmente apenas salió de la casa. Lloraba desconsolado pero estaba consciente que pronto seria consolado…

Maka y Soul trataron de ver quien era aquel pequeño pero solo vieron cuando este se abalanzo a los brazos de la Maka adulta.

-MAMA!- lloraba en los brazos de su madre- me … me dejaste..solo

-pero no estabas solo, el abuelo vino para quedarse contigo

-pero yo quería a mama!- gritaba el pequeño. Este miro a Soul quien tenia cara de fastidio- todo por tu culpa! Ella es mia!- el alvino no pudo evitar contestarle.

- ja ja si claro- dijo con sarcasmo- ella es Mía! Y lo seguirá siendo. Además yo soy el primero- se burlaba del pequeño e hiso que este rompiera en llanto otra vez.

-Soul, deja de comportarte como un niño!- dijo una enfadada madre. Ella volteo para ver de frente a su "yo" pasado- "Maka", Soul…quiero presentarles a mi segundo esposo…-ella sonrió divertida- es muy celoso y protector conmigo- el niño recién se percataba que había dos personas más y también los miro dejando ver un par de ojos rubí.

Maka pov

"Yo lo he visto antes" pensé. Lo vi cuando recién llegamos a este tiempo y… es mi hijo! Pero es idéntico a mi compañero…AH!.. eso quiere decir que…

-Para ser mas explícitos, es "nuestro" primer hijo.-dijo Soul adulto. Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y mi respiración a agitarse.

-QUEEE! YO Y M..MAKA…- mi compañero alarmado empezó a balbucear cosas que no entendí.

-Si! Nosotros estamos casados…- no alcance a escuchar nada más porque todo se volvió negro…

Quería agradecer a todos los que han seguido esta historia y a los que me han dejado sus reviews. No pensé que les iba a gustar así que de verdad estoy agradecida.

El próximo capítulo hablara de Kid y Black Star, quizás sea breve…


	4. Chapter 4

Kid pov

Voy a tener que aceptar las decisiones que mi padre y mi yo totalmente simétrico tomaron pero aun así, no fue un poco irresponsable por su parte?

Ahora mis armas y la linda pero asimétrica Chrona vamos caminando a casa con mi simétrica presencia futura… aaa que maravilloso pensar que todo será como siempre he soñado…

-Ey, tu…mmm, como puedo llamarte para que no sea tan confuso?- preguntaba Liz- bueno da igual… tu Kid el grande, cuéntanos un poco que ha pasado con nosotros estos años?

-De seguro sigues siendo genial hermana!- yo observaba atento a mi simétrico futuro. El puso su mano en su barbilla como tratando de buscar las palabras correctas.

-Les contare algunas cosas como… Ahora soy el nuevo director de la escuela y ustedes ya son unas Death Scyte…- las chicas lo interrumpieron con un grito de alegría y decían que yo era genial pero "el" no se veía contento.- logre cambiar la estructura de la ciudad para que se viera mas simétrica…-ya sabia yo. La ciudad era totalmente como quería que fuera y sabia que en algún momento lograría cambiarla.

-Sigue igual de desquiciado ajajaj- Ragnarok había salido y Chrona intentaba callarlo.

-Y cual es la razon por la que hay pocos alumnos- pregunte curioso.

-Bueno veras, después de lo que ocurrió con asura… cada ves se inscribían menos personas. Claro, por miedo y porque las misiones se vuelven muy peligrosas. En este trabajo no tienes tu vida asegurada…

-Ya veo…- "es lamentable" pensaba

-Recibimos más armas que técnicos, entonces no hay un equilibrio y no podemos emparejarlos…- suspiro resignado.- así que entiendan la razón por la cual los necesitamos.- después de la conversación hubo silencio y vi como Chrona se incomodaba un poco creo que quería hablar y mi yo simétrico se percato.- quieres preguntarme algo, querida…?- ella se sonrojo al igual que yo. ¿Por qué le dijo así?

-Eh! Y… yo… y que ocurrió conmigo?- ella jugaba con los dedos de sus manos y estaba muy nerviosa.

-Quieres verlo por ti misma?-pregunto el con una sonrisa. Ella después de unos segundos asintió- solo te diré ahora que eres una profesora del shibusen muy respetada.- ella se sorprendió y a mí me pareció increíble

Habíamos llegado a casa, seguía igual de perfecta.

Vi como alguien se asomaba por la puerta, una persona de cabello rosa bastante lago y simétrico. Salió a recibirnos. Sinceramente me sonroje. Las chicas quedaron con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

-Querida llegue a casa y mira lo que traje…- una perfecta Chrona nos miraba con los ojos como plato-

-Como se supone que debo lidiar con esto…- del cuerpo de Chrona asimétrica salió su arma quien también quedo perplejo.

-Ahora hay dos Chrona? – comenzó a golpear a su técnico.- tonta, tonta, explicame!- ella intentaba defenderse. Del cuerpo de Chrona simétrica también salió Ragnarok.

-Ey, que sucede aquí, por que ese se parece a mi? Ey tu impostor!- dijo su arma del futuro.

-A quien le dices impostor!- y una disputa que no paso a mayores dio fin después de unos minutos. Hubo que explicarles "todo"

-Chrona vive aquí?- pregunto Liz

-Claro, después de todo es mi esposa.

…

-Yo…la esposa de..shinigami kun- ambos estábamos rojos de la vergüenza. En el futuro ella sería mi mujer! Nos miramos pero ella desvió su rostro rápidamente y su espantosa arma comenzó a hablar

-Ahora si que la hiciste buena! Cómo pudiste fijarte en este desquiciado!

-entremos a casa para que se acomoden y conozcan a los demás.- dijo mi yo simétrico.

Liz y Patty fueron la primeras en entrar. Querían conocer ya, a sus yo futuro. Nos dejaron solos.

-Vengan- nos dijo Chrona simétrica. Nos llevo a una de las habitaciones y cuando abrió la puerta todo estaba perfectamente simétrico.

Chrona pov

La habitación era hermosa. Creo que alguna vez de niña había soñado con tener algo así. Los colores eran hermosos y había muchos juguetes. Y mi vista se poso en unas pequeñas camas … me acerque con cautela para ver mejor junto con Ragnarok. Este miraba asombrado al igual que yo pero el tuvo el valor de hablarme en un susurro " mira es una tercera Chrona y…" no escuche mas. Busque con la mirada a shinigami kun pero este estaba asombrado seguramente con la simetría de la habitación, ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de los bebes…

-Son gemelos…- dijo ella, quiero decir "yo"…no se cómo lidiar con mi yo futura…- hace poco cumplieron dos años- estaba asombrada.- y viene otro en camino- rio nerviosa.- "otro mas" pensé… sentí un grito proveniente de otra habitación más lejana… me asuste.

-Ah! Estoy vieja! No eso no importa ahora… SOY MADRE!- era la voz de Liz al parecer también se había encontrado con una pequeña sorpresa.

En mi futuro iba a tener una familia… junto a la persona que me gusta… y con hijos el cual uno de ellos venia en camino.

En otro lugar….

La versión adulta de Black Star y Tsubaki también habían unido sus vidas en matrimonio. Tenían una hija de unos cuatro años y era la viva imagen de su madre pero con la personalidad de su padre, una extraña mescla… además otro bebe ya estaba creciendo en el vientre de Tsubaki.

-YAHOOO! Debes sentirte honrada de ser la esposa de un dios!- decía Black

-lo se pero ahora no hagas mucho ruido porque tu…- también se complicaba al referirse a la versión adulta de Black Star- bueno ya sabes, el se fue a descansar y se veía que estaba muy mal.

Estaban en un acogedor departamento, no era el mismo donde Vivian antes pero este se veía muy bien. Había muchas fotos interesantes, quizás de algunas vacaciones en donde estaban con su hija, fotos con los amigos, etc…

-por favor siéntanse cómodos

-como se encuentra Black Star- pregunto su arma muy preocupada

-logre que se acostara para que descansara, tiene una heridas muy complicadas y aun así quería ponerse a entrenar…- ella miro un pequeño reloj que había en una mesa- ah! Ya falta poco. Chicos pronto conocerán a Eiko!

-estoy emocionada- decía Tsubaki muy feliz.

-ajajaja mi hija debe ser igual de grandiosa que su padre!-

La puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe y entro una niña de pelo negro haciendo gran escándalo!

-MAMI! TU GANDIOSA HIJA HA LLEGADO!- grita con sus brazos al aire.

-Eiko, estábamos hablando de ti- la niña se acerco rápido.- oh, ya te volviste a pelear con los niños?

-ellos no pueden conmigo!- le encantaba luchar en el parque contra los demás.

- _ESA ES MI HIJA!-_ se escucho un grito de la otra habitación. Era Black.

-está bien después hablaremos de eso… ahora quiero que saludes…- La madre se las ingenio para explicarle a su hija de tan solo cuatro años quienes eran esas dos personas frente a ellas. Le costó entender, quizás por ser aun muy pequeña o porque saco lo lento de su padre pero lo logro.

-ella también es mi mami… y mi papa…

Querían conocerla mejor, disfrutar de una nueva experiencia junto a la pequeña, contarle cosas como las que vivían diariamente en sus misiones o con sus amigos…

Black Star se lucia ante su futura hija y a toda costa quería enseñarle como ser mas fuerte ya que ella debía superar a los dioses igual que el.

-jugaran conmigo, cierto?- les suplicaba con una carita de pena.

- claro- decía Tsubaki- después de todo nos quedaremos un tiempo…

- Ya verás como te divertirás al lado de alguien tan big como yo!

-siiii, que bien! Pero antes iré a ver a papa- salió corriendo a la habitación donde descansaba Black

.- mi hija me quiere… snif, snif- decía Black Star con una lagrimita en el ojo y Tsubaki le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

_Papa! Abrazo!_

_-AAAAAAAH! Ya se que me quieres pero… AAAAh la herida se volvió a abrir, Tsubaki!-_ en la habitación donde descansaba Black su hija le demostraba su cariño con un "fuerte" abrazo. Ella aun no sabia medir su fuerza y a pesar de que su padre estaba orgulloso en ese momento pensó " porque no salió más sutil como su madre"

**Bien este capítulo fue más corto. Necesitaba escribir un poquito sobre los otros personajes pero que quede claro que mi prioridad son Soul y Maka.**

**Sigo agradeciendo los reviews que me dejan… **

**Bueno, saludos a todos!**

**Dahlia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Soul pov**

Estoy con Maka en una habitación que creo que le gustara porque es de su estilo. Lleva casi tres horas durmiendo desde que se desmayo fuera de la casa. La Maka adulta se había alarmado tanto como mi yo futuro y este rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos, como a una princesa y la llevo dentro de la casa.

Si se preguntan porque no fui yo el que ayudo a mi compañera, es porque estaba en un estado peor que el de ella. Caí de rodillas en el suelo haciendo encajar las piezas de esta historia. Y al final, yo fui el idiota que la embarazo… SI, YO FUI! Me quite un gran peso de encima… creí que había sido otro…

Esta anocheciendo…

Su cuerpo comienza a incomodarse y se revuelve en su cama. Creo que despertara.

-Soul…-solo fue un susurro pero abrió los ojos. Observo cada rincón del lugar mientras se sentaba en la cama- supongo que nada de esto fue un sueño, verdad?- asentí- tu me trajiste aquí?

-No… bueno si fui yo pero…- Ah! Que confuso.

-Entiendo, fue el…-pude ver su rostro sonrojado antes de que lo escondiera entre sus piernas.- no debió hacerlo, se supone que está herido…- le reste importancia.

-Ya te has desmayado dos veces hoy. Es acaso tan terrible que acabaras s..siendo mi …e…esposa- no soy nada cool avergonzándome de esta manera- me siento ofendido…

-No, Soul, no pienses eso…

-Bueno da igual. Te parece mejor si salimos. Debes saber que quedaron muy preocupados.

Salimos cautelosamente como si hubiéramos entrado a escondidas a la casa. No vimos a nadie pero si se escuchaban voces desde una de las habitaciones. Nos sentamos en un sofá y esperamos que alguien apareciera.

-No crees que seremos una molestia para ellos?

-Porque lo dices?

-Me refiero a que ellos… ya son una familia y… - se puso roja. Hoy me ha tocado ver otra faceta de mi técnico y me gusta- …necesitan privacidad- sabia cual era su punto y quise aprovechar para molestarla un poco.

-En qué cosas pervertidas estas pensando, Albarn?- solo me respondió con un "eres imposible, Evans!"

-Oh, ya despertaste!- no me había dado cuenta en qué momento apareció mi "futura esposa". No suena mal…- lamento todo esto. Debí decirte todo mucho antes…- llevaba un vestido verde que se ajustaba hasta su vientre. Su cabello estaba suelto y tenía un nuevo corte. Se ve realmente hermosa… podría haber quedado embobado de no ser porque me fije en mi copia versión niño. Venia tomado de su mano y con los ojos llenos de odio hacia mí. Si no es Spirit, ahora es ese niño.

-No te preocupes. Fue solo por el cansancio… por cierto como esta Soul?- mi técnica preguntaba por mi yo adulto.

-Sin problema. Unos días en cama y estará como nuevo!- decía aliviada.- a por cierto, quiero presentarles a su futuro hijo! Tiene cinco años y su nombre es Caden…- ese pequeñajo nos saludo con una de sus manos sin quitarme las vista de encima. Mi técnica se acerco a el y este cambio su mirada a una avergonzada. Bufe.

-Hola pequeño Caden

-H..hola mama…- a ella le brillaron los ojos con esas palabras. Se ve feliz- Soul ven a saludarlo!- me exigió.

-No creo que sea lo mejor- desvié la mirada molesto- parece que no le gusto. Y me mira igual que tu Padre- las dos me miraron molestas. Maka adulta me explico que quizás se debía a que el niño pasaba mucho tiempo con Spirit y se llevaban muy bien.

En fin… así que Spirit estará confabulando con mi "hijo" en contra de mi… es por eso que el pequeñajo es tan sobreprotector y celoso con su madre.

-Deben tener hambre así que preparare la cena pero necesito ir a comprar algunas cosas que me faltan… no tardare mucho así que tomen un baño y cámbiense de ropa. Ah! y Maka podrías ver de vez en cuando a Soul por si necesita algo- ella señalo la habitación.

-Claro, ve tranquila-Maka adulta tomo la mano de su hijo y salieron dejándonos solos en la sala. me acerque a mi técnico para indicarle que fuera la primera en bañarse. Ella accedió pero su rostro mostraba preocupación.

-Si quieres podemos bañarnos juntos, ya se lo mucho que te gustaría. Después de todo serás mi adorable "futura esposa" (sonríe de forma torcida)- molestarla era la única forma para que pensara en otras cosas y no en las que la perturbaban de mala manera. Ella se enfado y como ya saben, uno de sus Maka-chop se incrusto en mi cabeza.

General pov

La técnico no tenía tiempo para sus bromas. Estaba preocupada por tener que pelear contra otro kishin. La ultima vez les fue muy difícil acabar con asura pero aunque lo lograron quedaron muy mal heridos.

Ya dentro de la bañera, encogió sus piernas, puso sus brazos a los costados con la cabeza hacia atrás…una posición de total relajo, en donde se dejaba llevar por el vapor. "y si Soul salía nuevamente lastimado…" pensaba. No lo permitiría.

Se había dado el lujo de tomarse mucho tiempo en el agua y aun faltaba que su compañero se bañara, además debía cuidar del "otro" Soul y eso la avergonzaba. No por el hecho de cuidarlo, si no, porque el ya era una persona madura o adulta y estaba casado con ella, y ya la había besado, y la había tocado y probablemente (aunque ya era un hecho) conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo. Ella abrió la boca como queriendo gritar pero se reprimió, abrazo su cuerpo y trago saliva. Se envolvió en la toalla para salir y mentalmente se reprendía por pensar tales cosas…

-Es tu turno…- desvió la mirada. No quería encontrarse con esos ojos rubí. El también la imito pero su razón era para evitar verla solo envuelta en esa delgada toalla.

Ella entro a la habitación para ponerse algo de ropa. Observo mejor el lugar y se dio cuenta que le pertenecía al pequeño Caden. Había dos camas, seguramente una seria para el otro bebe y ahora la ocuparían ella y su compañero.

Ya estando lista fue a golpear la puerta de la habitación de quien debía cuidar, nadie contesto así que se asomo con cautela y ahí estaba, en su cama. Se habría quedado embobada ante tal atractivo del chico si no fuera porque algo no andaba bien. Entro rápido y se acerco. El, estaba sudando, toco su frente y estaba ardiendo. Se asusto y busco algunas cosas para bajar la fiebre. Pensó en cambiarle la polera y cuando intento destaparlo él no se lo permitió.

-No te preocupes…es solo por la heridas…ya va a pasar- dijo él.

-Déjame cambiarte la polera, estas sudando mucho y te hará peor…

-Jaja eso es porque tu estas aquí… y me pones…- no alcanzo a terminar de hablar. Respiraba agitado pero solo sonreía burlón. No ha cambiado nada pensó ella enfadada pero a la vez avergonzada.

-A lo mejor quieres que llame a Soul para que te cambie

-Será mejor. Aun no es tiempo de que veas este cuerpo tan "COOL"- maldito arrogante. Le habría estampado un Maka- chop de no ser porque estaba muy enfermo.

Fue en busca de su compañero. Toco la puerta del baño con insistencia y este abrió la puerta preocupado. Tenía la toalla envuelta en su cintura.

-Ven, el necesita tu ayuda… no está muy bien- el alvino la acompaño preocupado.

Soul pov

Si, realmente me veía mal. Bueno, el. Maka me tomo del brazo para que me acercara a la cama y el estaba agitado.

-Esta ardiendo en fiebre y esta sudando mucho. Ayúdalo a cambiarse, yo estaré afuera.- nos dejo solos.

-Lamento esto…- abrió sus ojos- no puedo dejar que ella me vea así…- dijo serio- le quite la polera como pude y me sorprendí.- estaba cubierto de vendajes y había mucha sangre en ellos. Quizás sus heridas se habían abierto.- debes cuidarte… no querrás hacerla sufrir…- si, Maka siempre sufría hasta cuando me cortaba un dedo.

-Te cambiare los vendajes.- las heridas eran grandes y deben haber sido profundas. Tendría que cuidarme si no quería acabar como él.

Llame a Maka cuando todo estaba listo y ella entro con un tiesto de agua y un paño para poner sobre su cabeza y bajarle la fiebre.

General pov

Maka adulta había llegado a la casa con sus hijos. Se encontró con que su esposo había estado mal pero los chicos pudieron controlarlo. En la mañana llamaría a Stein o Nygus para que revisaran a Soul.

Les preparo la cena lo antes posible para que se fueran a dormir. El alvino pensó antes de levantarse de su puesto que Maka había cambiado increíblemente la forma en cocinar.

Cada uno se fue a su cama sin muchas ganas de dormir…

-Como crees que estén los demás?- pregunto Maka a su compañero.

-Tal vez igual que nosotros…- reía bajo.

La luna estaba en su máximo esplendor y los dos ya estaban dormidos. Ningún ruido se escuchaba en la casa con excepción el de sus respiraciones.

La puerta de su habitación se abre dejando entrar sigilosamente a alguien…

A la mañana siguiente, Soul fue el primero en despertar, se froto los ojos y volteo para ver a su compañera mientras dormía (le encantaba verla así) pero algo no cuadraba. Unos cabellos blancos sobresalían de las sabanas de ella. Se sentó en su cama para mirar mejor y vio al pequeñajo muy arrimado a Maka. "pero en qué momento llego" pensó.

Su compañera abrió lentamente sus ojos y sintió algo extraño aferrado a su cuerpo. Se asusto al ver los cabellos blancos "Soul" pensó pero no era posible, era Caden que estaba entre sus brazos. Luego cambio el curso de su mirada para ver a su compañero que para su sorpresa estaba despierto y mirándola fijamente. – Mama…- susurro Caden aun dormido. Soul lo miro celoso aunque no lo admitiera y Maka no pudo evitar sonreír y recostarse junto al pequeño para abrazarlo. El alvino prefirió levantarse en vez de quedarse viendo esa escena donde afloraba el instinto maternal de Maka.

El pequeño ya despertaba pero se resistía acurrucándose más en el cuerpo de Maka hasta que abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días… cuando llegaste hasta aquí?

-H..hola mama… no podía dormir en la noche y vine…

-Oi, Maka, nos dejaron una nota. Al parecer se fueron temprano al hospital y nos dejaron al pequeñajo.

-No le digas así!- ella miro al niño- te gustaría hacer algo hoy? Quieres salir?- el niño le sonrió asintiendo. Ella lo tomo en sus brazos y se levantaron.

Decidieron pasar el día afuera, debían aprovecharlo ya que al siguiente tendrían que realizar aquella "misión".

Recorrieron muchos lugares que para ellos eran nuevos no tanto para el niño pero aun así se divirtieron, aunque de vez en cuando había una que otra miradita de odio entre los dos alvinos.

Caden los llevo al parque, quería jugar un rato y eso les daba tiempo a sus futuros padres para descansar un rato en una banca. Ellos conversaban.

-Te ves feliz…

-Lo estoy.- ella observaba al pequeño jugar mientras sonreía pero ese gesto desapareció de su rostro y se puso seria- mañana…

-Mañana derrotaremos a quien sea.- miro a su técnica con una sonrisa y ella lo imito.- no permitiré que nada te ocurra.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Además no puedo morir aun ya que quiero hacer algunas cosas antes- puso sus brazos tras su cabeza con un gesto despreocupado.

-Y qué sería?- pregunto incrédula. El, en vez de contestar con palabras apunto con su dedo al pequeño Caden, luego observo a su técnica con una sonrisa pervertida. Se estaba preparando para recibir un Maka –chop por haberse insinuado pero nunca llego.- mas te vale que no mueras…- le dijo ella muy seria. "que había sido eso" pensó el alvino, esperaba otra reacción de su técnica. Le salió el tiro por la culata. El avergonzado resulto ser el. Pero esta situación que quería decir. Ella le estaba dando alguna especie de aprobación o no le quedaba otra más que aceptar el destino! Y si era el momento pensaba el… quizás sería bueno declararse ahora.

Aclaro su garganta, se puso un poco nervioso pero le diría de una vez por todas lo que sentía.

-Maka yo…- se acerco un poco a su técnica."MAMA!"- el pequeño había llegado a los brazos de su compañera interrumpiendo el momento perfecto. Puso su cara de fastidio.-…yo iré a comprar unos helados, después vuelvo…- se fue resignado.

Maka pov

Respira Maka, respira. No le daré el lujo a Soul de verme sonrojada ni vulnerable otra vez. De verdad me estaba insinuando que quería hacer "ESO" conmigo! Bueno, en fin, el se fue a comprar y me quedo sola con esta monada. Es un niño hermoso igualito a Soul.

-Dime Caden, porque no te gusta tu papa?- él no sabía cómo explicarme.

-El abuelo dijo que le podía hacer algo malo a mama…- sentí una gotita caer de mi cabeza- y yo tengo que cuidarla.

-Así que no lo dejas acercarse a ella y lo haces dormir en el sofá?

-Si. Mi mama es mía- frunció el ceño.

-Te diré algo.- Caden me prestó atención- el siempre a cuidado de tu madre y eso te lo digo yo que vengo del pasado. Jamás ha dejado que me pase algo, me protege con su vida, al igual que lo haría contigo. Así que, deberías acercarte más a él.- no me contesto solo bajo su cabeza. Vi como Soul se acercaba y traía consigo los helados…

Estábamos muy silenciosos. No se me ocurría nada que decir hasta que una niña se puso frente a nosotros. Note que se parecía a Tsubaki, que linda!

-RINDANSE ANTE MI, PEQUEÑOS MORTALES AJAJAJA!- la lindura desapareció apenas abrió la boca.

-Nuestros amigos tampoco perdieron el tiempo…- dijo mi compañero

-Eiko!- por su voz reconocí que era mi amiga. Ella venia corriendo al parecer tras la niña. Pude ver su sonrisa cuando nos vio. -Chicos, me alegro verlos aquí

-No tengo para que preguntar quién es ella – le dije. Ella solo sonrió. En eso alguien cae desde el cielo (no pregunten cómo) atrapando a la niña.

-Te encontré! Te falta mucho para superar mis habilidades ajaja- Black Star tenía a la niña en sus brazos y ella reía exactamente igual a él.-oh! Soul y Maka- mi compañero se levanto para saludarlo. Ey, en que andan?

-Al parecer en lo mismo que ustedes… se parece mucho a ti.- mi compañero le hablo a Tsubaki y luego miro a Black Star- y en la forma de expresarse a ti… - sonrió. Eso pareció que le subió más el autoestima a Black, se veía como un padre orgulloso.

-Su nombre es Eiko…- dijo mi amiga sin terminar su frase- mmm y ese pequeño'.- no me había dado cuenta que Caden estaba un poco escondido tras de mí. Tanto Black como Tsubaki se sorprendieron al ver a Caden, obvio, si era la viva imagen de mi compañero.

-Soul así que tu también- Black Star le daba palmaditas en la espalda

-Si, es…nuestro hijo…-que bien se le escuchaba decir eso- su nombre es Caden…

-Wooo es increíble que hayas terminado con la come libros- le hubiera dado con uno de mis Maka-chop, si no tuviera en sus brazos a su hija pero mi pequeño, como bien me había dicho, siempre iba a cuidar a su madre y le dio una patada a Black Star en su pierna e hizo que este saltara de dolor. Todos nos reímos.

Conversamos y nos contamos varias cosas de las que nos habíamos enterado. Los niños ya se conocían (pues claro) y jugaban mientras corrían por el parque. No sé en qué momento el ambiente se me hizo más pesado, tuve una mala sensación…

El cielo se escureció de repente y varias explosiones se escucharon no muy lejos de nosotros, estuvimos alerta. Yo solo atine en ir por Caden y Eiko.

-Pero que está sucediendo?

-No lo sé pero que haremos? No podemos arriesgar a los niños…

-Soul, vamos… Tsubaki podrías cuidarlo- Caden no quería soltarme- debo ir, tu espérame volveré pronto. - El pareció entenderme y me soltó.

Black Star nos acompaño y los tres corrimos por aquellas calles. Buscamos al responsable de aquellas explosiones las cuales seguían. Había lugares destruidos y gente herida. Soul se transformo en guadaña y lo sostuve en mis manos. Me detuve un momento para sentir las almas y me tope con algo que no me esperaba…

-brujas…- esto no era bueno.- son seis brujas y se distribuyen por Death City.

- pero que querrán y como pudieron entrar tan fácilmente…- no siguió hablando porque alguien nos ataco pero logramos esquivarlo. Frente a nosotros había una de ellas. Y yo la maldecía por arruinarme mi día.

**Bueno, sigo agradecida por la gente que lee este fic. **

**No he podido actualizar ya que tengo problemas con internet. (a mí me gusta actualizar todos los días con excepción sábados y domingos)**

**Si quieren criticar o sugerir algo no duden en hacerlo!**

**Nos leemos…**

**Dahlia**


	6. Chapter 6

Un grupo indeseable se acercaba a Death City con la clara intensión de causar caos y acabar con ciertas personas que les resultaba una amenaza. Para ser más específicos, acabar con el grupo que participo en la misión de reconocimiento.

Entraron fácilmente burlando la seguridad de la ciudad, ahora solo tenían que distribuirse en distintos puntos para encontrar a sus víctimas y que mejor manera de llamar la atención y atraerlos era haciendo un acto extravagante… explosiones por todos lados.

Una de ellas localizo a alguien conocido… le lanzo alguna clase de poder pero su víctima, quien iba acompañado, logro esquivarlo.

-Valla al fin encontré a uno…- decía una bruja. Observo mejor ya que no le cuadraba mucho la imagen que tenía en frente. Quizás se había equivocado- no creo que me haya equivocado pero… te ves diferente. Y no se supone que estabas herido de gravedad?- se notaba confundida y molesta.

Los jóvenes se alistaban para luchar. No entendían muy bien de que estaba hablando ella ni a quien se dirigía aunque Maka ya había sacado sus conclusiones. Se acerco a Black.

-Tal vez ella sea una de las causantes de sus heridas (refiriéndose a sus yo futuro Soul y Black Star). Como yo no fui a esa misión, no me conoce, Soul por su parte fue sin un técnico y no pudo mostrarse como una guadaña en su forma completa, así que creo que ella te esta hablando a ti Black Star.

-No hay nadie que no reconozca a esta persona tan Big como yo!

-No es momento para eso!- le decía Maka- Ey, Que es lo que quieren tú y tus compañeras? (enfrentándose a la bruja)

-Tengo ordenes de acabar con… ey no tengo por qué contestarte!- enojada se lanzo contra la rubia pero a esta le resultaba fácil esquivarla pero sabía que no podía confiarse, se aferro a su guadaña y contraataco. Afortunadamente sus movimientos eran más agiles producto de batallas anteriores aun así la bruja no se daría por vencida. – no tengo tiempo de estar peleando contigo!

Black Star se estaba impacientando. No pretendía quedarse tranquilo viendo la pelea ya que no soportaba la idea de perder el protagonismo. Su cuerpo reacciono por sí solo y corrió para incluirse en la pelea.

La bruja no se esperaba esto. Se suponía que se encontraría con una persona que estaría débil. Se separo de sus contrincantes.

-No lo entiendo…- respiraba entrecortadamente

Se seguían escuchando explosiones a lo lejos pero con menor frecuencia. De hecho en esos lugares ya había gente tratando de controlar a las brujas. Por esa parte Maka se sentía segura así que estaba al 100% concentrada en su pelea. No paso mucho cuando lograron tumbar a la joven bruja y estaban a punto de darle el golpe final cuando Soul y Maka hicieron resonancia de almas pero una de sus compañeras vino en su ayuda.

-Qué crees que haces? Te dejas derrotar tan fácil por unos niños!- le recriminaba otra bruja. Su compañera no contesto, estaba furiosa por estar a punto de perder contra ellos.- nos vamos!- los chicos no pretendían dejarlas escapar y menos Black Star quien se preparaba para atacar otra vez pero en eso…

-MAMAAA!- El cuerpo de Maka se tenso y volteo al instante ante aquellas palabras. Cuando vio al pequeño que venía corriendo hacia ella sintió un terror horrible y solo atino a gritarle "VETE DE AQUÍ". El niño hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

Las brujas observaron con curiosidad al pequeño Caden. Era idéntico a uno de los heridos en la misión. Sonrieron con malicia. Maka dejo caer su guadaña y corrió hacia su futuro hijo, si algo le pasaba jamás se lo perdonaría pero no alcanzo a llegar a él, porque una de ellas lo atrapo. Más atrás venia Tsubaki corriendo con su niña.

-Vaya! Parece que este pequeñito es importante- comenzó a elevarse y tenía a Caden agarrado de su poleron, este trataba de zafarse.- se parece mucho a uno de los tontos que fueron a atacarnos, no te parece?- le decía a su compañera y esta asentía mientras reía.- será por casualidad un familiar? Tal vez su hijo?

-SUELTALO! – Maka comenzaba a desesperance. Sintió como una mano la tomo del hombro. Era Soul que había vuelto a su forma humana. Ella lo miro con los ojos llorosos y el solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa para que se tranquilizara un poco.

-Creo que me buscan a mí!- dijo Soul molesto- así que déjenlo ir!- los ordeno.

-Tú también te ves diferente!- ambas miraban a Soul y a Black Star tratando de descifrar su apariencia.- no estamos para bromas! Si tratan de engañarnos el niño pagara las consecuencias!- saco una daga que ubico en el cuello de Caden, el iba a romper a llorar. Todos se tensaron y Maka ya no daba más "la voy a matar!" pensaba. De pronto todo ocurrió muy rápido. Shinigami (Kid) le había disparado a ambas intrusas y las dejo en el suelo pero antes la bruja que tenia a Caden lo había dejado caer ante el impacto. Soul había alcanzado a reaccionar y atrapo al niño.

Maka pov

No me di cuenta en qué momento habían llegado los demás. Shinigami Kid había derrotado a ese par. A llegado ser muy fuerte y quede asombrada.

Corrí para ver como se encontraba Caden quien estaba en los brazos de mi compañero. Normalice mi respiración ya que estaba muy agitada quise verlo mejor pero estaba muy aferrado y escondido en el pecho de Soul.

-Estas bien…- solo lo escuchaba sollozar y volteo para mirarme e hizo un gesto con sus manos para que yo lo tomara en mis brazos y así lo hice.- no llores…- le acariciaba su cabeza mientras miraba a mi compañero, se veía más aliviado.

-Lo siento Maka –chan- Tsubaki se acerco a mi- no pude detenerlo…

-No te preocupes – quise tranquilizarla, no quería que se sintiera culpable.

-Chicos están todos bien? – Kid y las chicas también se acercaron. Black Star , shinigami (Kid) con Liz y Patty adultas estaban con el par indeseable ya que las llevarían al shibusen para interrogarlas.

-Si. Y ustedes también tuvieron un encuentro con brujas?- pregunto Soul

-Así es pero escaparon. Stein y otros profesores también fueron a detenerlas – le comento Kid. Hubo un breve silencio.

-Bueno, bueno, dejemos eso para después- dijo Liz con una sonrisa que no supe interpretar- me pueden explicar qué es eso?- apunto al pequeño que tenía en mis brazos- y eso?- y luego apunto en dirección a Tsubaki. y ahí va otra vez. Ahora hay que explicarles a ellos!

-Veo que te deslumbre con mi presencia pequeña mortal! Ajajaja- Tsubaki solo sonrió ante las palabras de su pequeña futura hija. Liz y compañía quedaron con la boca abierta. Luego todos voltearon hacia mí pero antes de que yo hablara mi compañero lo hiso por mi .

-Caden, 5 años, "NUESTRO hijo"…- recalco esa palabra y creo haberme sonrojado pero me escondí en los cabellos de Caden. Liz gritaba entusiasmada.

-Dejen las presentaciones para después- nos dijo Shinigami (Kid)- ahora vuelvan a sus respectivas casas y después nos encontraremos en el Death Room… creo que comenzaremos con la misión antes de lo previsto…- asentimos. Después de ver como trasladaban a las brujas al shibusen nos despedimos pero antes Liz se me acerco.

-Nuestra conversación no ha terminado- me susurro con una sonrisa picara luego miro a Tsubaki- eso también va para ti.

-Porque mejor no les preguntas a tu yo futura sobre "todo" lo que ha pasado.- quería ahorrarme explicaciones… y así se fue corriendo tras Liz adulta para enterarse de todos los chismes ocurridos en estos 9 años.

Los tres caminábamos a paso tranquilo. Caden iba tomado de mi mano e increíblemente de la mano de Soul. Bueno no sabía cómo era su actitud a diario pero por lo que he visto, como no se lleva muy bien con su Padre no me lo imaginaba tomado de su mano. Soul se veía nervioso quise reír pero me aguante. De pronto el pequeño se detuvo.

-Estoy cansado…

-Quieres que te cargue?- se apresuro a decir Soul mientras se rascaba una mejilla y mirando hacia otro lado. Wooooo una atmosfera de Padre e hijo!. Caden le hiso el gesto con sus brazos para que lo cargara y mi compañero se agacho un poco y lo tomo para que este lo rodeara por el cuello. Soul comenzó a caminar y me sentí despechada… pero aun así "que escena más linda" pensé.

Llegamos a la casa después de unos minutos y cuando abrimos la puerta nos encontramos con mi yo adulta quien nos abrazo a los tres. Se notaba que estaba muy preocupada por nosotros y tuvimos que explicarle todo, incluso cuando atraparon a su hijo…

-Cuando estaba en el hospital me entere de la situación de hecho Spirit tuvo que partir al shibusen para acompañar a shinigami- sama. Y yo no podía hacer nada- suspiro y se abrazo más a su hijo- estaba preocupada por ustedes… pero me alegro que estén bien.

-Por cierto, como está Soul?- pregunte- no volvió contigo?

-Lo tuve que dejar en el hospital- frunció el ceño- el muy idiota cuando escucho las explosiones pretendía ir a pelear pero es obvio que en esa condición no podía- puso cara de molestia- intentaron ponerle sedantes pero no pudieron así que tuve que actuar… y le di con esto!- nos mostro un enorme libro- quedo inconsciente…

-Ya comienzo a dudar de si quiero vivir el resto de mi vida contigo…- dijo Soul y yo le di un codazo en las costillas.

Nos preparo algo para comer, era justo lo que necesitábamos. Sonó el teléfono y ella contesto. Nosotros estábamos atentos mientras seguíamos con nuestra tarea de degustar los platillos. Colgó.

-Deben presentarse en el shibusen a las 7:00 de la tarde, al parecer partirán esta noche…- dijo con un aire de tristeza y preocupación.- así que aprovechen de descansar, aun les queda tiempo. Y eso hicimos.

Faltaba poco para la hora de encuentro y estábamos listos para ir al shibusen. Quería despedirme de Caden pero él estaba durmiendo… creo que es mejor así ya que me pondría muy sentimental.

-Lamento que tengan que hacer esto…- nos decía mi yo futura- por favor cuídense.- nos despedimos…

Nos apresuramos y en el camino nos encontramos con Chrona y me pareció extraño que estuviera sola. Me explico con sus típicas palabras "no se lidiar con el futuro ni con las obsesiones de Kid", al parecer había escapado de la casa, con razón no había llegado con los chicos cuando fue la pelea… me conto que terminaría siendo la esposa de Kid y no sabía si alegrarme o sentir lástima por ella.

Llegamos al shibusen, había varios alumnos que nos miraban con confusión y se podían escuchar murmullos tras nosotros. Los ignoramos hasta llegar al Death Room, donde nos esperaban todos.

-Bien ahora que estamos todos procederé a explicar la misión…- hablaba shinigami (Kid)- logramos sacarles información a las dos brujas que capturamos esta tarde y al parecer venían con la intensión de acabar con el grupo de la misión de reconocimiento ya que saben que son una carta muy fuerte para nosotros.

-Pero, solo era esa su intención?- me apresure a hablar- quiero decir, cuáles eran las posibilidades de encontrarlos a todos? Es prácticamente un suicidio entrar así a Death City sabiendo que ahora hay dos shinigamis…- el profesor Stein quien también estaba ahí me hizo un gesto para que cerrara la boca.

-Lo que creemos, ya que ellas no dijeron nada mas, era que querían hacer tiempo y distraernos ya que al kishin le debe faltar muy poco para alcanzar todo su poder…

Soul pov

Bla, bla ,bla… una sarta de explicaciones. Al fin y al cabo solo teníamos que ir y acabar con el demonio. Veía como Kid hablaba y proponía cosas mientras que mi amigo Black Star estaba impaciente por partir.

-El grupo estará formado por ustedes. Serán acompañados por Stein y Marie. Además Sid y Nygus junto a su equipo ya se encuentran en el lugar y solo esperan ordenes, también contamos con el grupo de kilik que ya se encuentra en camino… bueno y por supuesto iré yo pero no podre llevar ni a Liz ni a Patty.

-Solo recuerden llegar sanos y a salvo- shinigami- sama nos despedía con una de sus manos.

El viejo Spirit no pudo contenerse y se acerco a mi compañera para abrazarla y desearle suerte, ella no le devolvió el abrazo lo único que quería era zafarse de el. Solo me da lástima.

-Tenemos prisa viejo, podrías devolverme a mi Maka?- las palabras salieron por si solas… no debí haber dicho eso, que idiota!

-"Mi Maka"?-Se puso rojo de furia- Maldito mocoso yo mismo me encargare de ti cuando vuelvas!- había empezado a hacer un escándalo pero recibió un shinigami Chop. Escuchaba a mis amigos reír y hablar tras de mí. "se esta tomando muy en serio su futuro y ya trata a Maka como suya ajajaj" "se ve que está feliz…" "hacen muy buena pareja…" me sentí tan poco cool.

-Callen de una buena vez y vámonos!- grito Maka, quien ni siquiera me miro. De seguro está molesta. Solo suspire y la seguí.

No nos queda otra solución más que ayudarlos. Debemos arriesgar nuestras vidas otra vez con un kishin. Hasta ahora el futuro me ha resultado algo patético, claro sin contar las cosas buenas como mi vida junto con Maka, me refiero a que ha sido pésimo para los técnicos y armas. Sé que es un trabajo peligroso pero alguien debe hacerse cargo de la paz… en serio aun no creo que no haya más gente dispuesta a arriesgarse, creo que en mi tiempo había gente con mas agallas…

Ya estamos caminando por el desierto, debemos llegar al bosque y eso no nos tomara mucho.

Maka siempre va a mi lado pero esta vez se agrupo junto con las chicas seguramente para "hablar". Yo me acerque a mis amigos y los tres íbamos tras las chicas y nos dedicábamos a observarlas sin decir palabra alguna. Se veían tan emocionadas mientras hablaban…

Nos acercábamos cada vez más al territorio enemigo, debíamos tener cuidado con las trampas pero se nos hacía difícil ya que era de noche y la visibilidad era escasa. Olvide decir que ya habíamos entrado en el bosque…

Shinigami (Kid) nos dijo que nos detuviéramos para descansar así que sacamos nuestros sacos de dormir y armamos un campamento. Aun así estábamos vulnerables.

No sé si es porque ya sabemos que terminaremos siendo pareja pero los chicos y yo nos ubicamos cerca de nuestras futuras esposas como sobreprotegiéndolas. ..

No podía dormir y menos con Maka tan cerca de mi creo que mis sentimientos ya nos los podre controlar por mucho. Debería dejar de pensar en esto por ahora, estamos en medio de una misión. Maka despertó de pronto como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla me acerque más para tranquilizarla pero ella me aparto de su lado.

-Soul… levántate- me susurro y le hice caso. Ella estaba seria y también vi que shinigami (Kid) y los profesores estaban atentos a algo. Recién comprendí que estábamos en peligro – creo que estamos rodeados…

-Debemos despertar a los demás

Ya todos despiertos nos pusimos en guardia pero algo nos hizo perder el equilibrio y una ráfaga de viento mas una intensa neblina nos hizo perder gran parte de nuestros sentidos. Yo no estaba transformado en guadaña por lo tanto Maka estaba algo indefensa y lejos de mi. Trate de gritar su nombre mientras luchaba con esa ráfaga de viento pero esta me azoto contra un árbol. Escuchaba apenas las voces de los demás y unos gritos pero no supe de quien provenía. Todo comenzaba a cesar y la neblina se disipaba de apoco, mis ojos estaban algo llorosos ya que el viento me golpeaba el rostro, cuando ya pude ver bien lo primero que busque fue a mi técnica y me asuste al no verla de hecho no había nadie. Camine apresuradamente buscando a los demás y los vi a todos dispersos y recuperándose. Sentí un gran alivio cuando vi a Maka levantándose mientras se limpiaba su ropa. Corrí hacia ella.

Maka pov

No alcance a pedirle a Soul que se transformara cuando de pronto una extraña ventisca nos azoto. Sentí que me ahogaba y no pude mantener mi equilibrio. Sin duda era obra de las brujas que eran las que nos estaban rodeando.

Algo me tomo de los brazos inmovilizándome y me elevaba, no podía pedir ayuda así que reuní fuerzas y lo golpee con mis piernas hasta que me soltó. Los gritos de los demás me asustaban tal vez les este pasando lo mismo que a mi… ya no soportaba todo esto quería que acabara pronto y parece que mis suplicas fueron escuchadas ya que el viento y neblina concluían. Me sentía agotada pero me levante con cuidado y limpie instintivamente mi ropa. Me dio gusto ver a mi compañero acercarse y ver que estaba bien.

-Como estas, te hiciste daño?

-Ahora estoy bien y los demás?- busque a los demás con la mirada y comenzaron a agruparse nos acercamos a ellos pero no estábamos todos. Me alarme.

-Donde esta Liz?- pregunto Kid a Patty y luego se dirigió hacia nosotros- y Chrona?

-También falta Tsubaki!- grito Black Star.

-Se las llevaron- dije- intentaron llevarme también pero pude escapar- Soul puso los ojos como plato.- en medio de esa neblina alguien me tomo de los brazos pero pude golpearlo y me soltó… ni siquiera pude sentir su alma.- hubo silencio.

-Por cierto y el profesor Stein

-shinigami (Kid) y Marie Sensei tampoco están!- se escucharon unos pasos, miramos atentos y apareció Chrona con Ragnarok quien la golpeaba. Nos acercamos a ella y estaba bien.

-A mí… también me intentaron raptar… pero Ragnarok me ayudo y pude escapar.- decía un poco apenada.

-Sin mí no puedes hacer nada tonta!

Black Star estaba haciendo un escándalo por la desaparición de Tsubaki y Kid estaba bastante desesperado ya que no pude pelear con una sola arma gracias a su obsesión. Me concentre para sentir las almas de mis amigas y profesores y al parecer están todos en una misma dirección.

Tendremos que seguir nuestro camino solos y encontrar a los demás y acabar lo antes posible con esta misión.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Lo único que podían hacer por el momento era avanzar y dejarse guiar por Maka y Kid, quienes eran los mejores en percibir las almas. El problema es que harían cuando llegaran al lugar. No estaban preparados pero aun así debían arriesgarse ya que no dejarían que le hicieran daño a sus amigas.

- Creen que los hayan capturado también?- hablaba Patty- me refiero a Marie- Sensei y shinigami.

- no han sido capturados- apresuro a decir Stein, quien apareció de la nada

- me había olvidado que estaba aquí-susurro soul

- chicos, me adelantare debo ir a otro lugar. Nos encontraremos después, está bien? tengan cuidado- los demás asintieron y vieron como se alejaba su profesor.

Corrieron varios kilómetros en poco tiempo, sin detenerse ni por las posibles trampas que hubieran puesto las brujas pero tanto Maka como Kid se detuvieron de golpe dejando a los demás atónitos.

- Pudiste sentir eso, Maka?- pregunto Kid.

- Es increíble….- su cara era indescifrable. Ambos parecían vivir su propio mundo.- como puede ser posible?- ahora el terror hacia acto de presencia en los ojos de la técnica.

- Ey, estamos aquí! Por lo menos podrían decirnos algo…

- Escuchen- Kid se preparaba para explicar la situación- solo un poco mas y estaremos en el escondite de las brujas por lo tanto prepárense por que son demasiadas y…- la incertidumbre en los demás se notaba en sus rostros- aunque puedo estar seguro que el kishin aun no ha despertado su poder es mas grande que el de Asura. Quiero decir que si en el caso de que llegásemos a fallar y ese monstruo despierte su poder será incontrolable… pero aun asi siento que algo no concuerda…

(silencio)

- No dejaremos que eso pase- Soul se veía molesto- mejor nos apuramos…- los demás lo siguieron sin decir nada mas. Ni siquiera Black Star se digno a hablar.

Llegaron a la entrada de una cueva que los llevaría por el camino correcto sin embargo cuando iban a entrar unas siluetas venían acercándose provocando alerta en algunos. El alvino se preparaba para caer en las manos de su compañera pero no fue necesario al ver quien se acercaba. Era shinigami con la profesora Marie.

- Marie Sensei, shinigami sama se encuentran bien- pregunto Maka

- No te preocupes. Tratamos de rescatar a las chicas pero no pudimos, las brujas fueron mas rápidas y se adelantaron a cerrar esta entrada. Tendremos que buscar otro lugar para entrar- en eso otra persona aparece entre los árboles.

- Eso no será necesario…- Nygus, estaba frente a ellos- encontramos un túnel y además tenemos buenas noticias así que si me acompañan…- les dijo señalando el camino.

En el lugar había más rostros conocidos pero no había tiempo para asombros y esas cosas. El grupo de kilik estaba preparando alguna especie de aparatos que llamo la atención de todos.

Resulto que habían encontrado la manera de crear un sello que absorbería los poderes de quien estuviera dentro de la guarida y así poder neutralizarlos.

- Ah! Pero no habrá problema solo hay que pelear!- dijo Black

- No es tan fácil como dices!- exclamo Maka- además tienen de rehenes a las chicas…

- Nygus, entraremos al túnel- dijo shinigami-sama- el grupo de kilik junto con Marie se encargaran del sello y comenzaran cuando yo les diga.- miro al grupo de Maka- están listos para pelear? Esto será peligroso pero es muy importante su ayuda, compréndanlo.

- No hay problema

- Sid ya se encuentra a dentro y Stein va en camino. El está analizando la situación- hablo Nygus- yo resguardare la entrada del túnel. Por cierto, lleve esto consigo para poder comunicarnos.- le entrego un aparato a shinigami.

No perdieron más tiempo y entraron por el estrecho túnel. Estaba bastante oscuro pero eso no los detendría. Debían confiar en su fuerza y astucia para salir victoriosos de este gran suceso. El ambiente estaba recargado de malas vibras así que se hacía pesado mantenerse en optimas condiciones.

Las paredes parecían estar hechas de un material viscoso que provocaba bastante repulsión al verlas.

- Esto es poco cool…- Soul estaba en manos de su técnica- Maka ten cuidado…- ella solo asintió.- cuando salgamos de esto yo…

- Dímelo después…

- Oh, ahí se ve el final del túnel!

Lograron llegar a una enorme sala bastante llamativa. Muchos de los pilares que sostenían el techo del lugar parecían próximos a derrumbarse y eso les provocaba algo de escalofríos.

En cuestión de segundos, un ruido ensordecedor parecía provenir del interior de las paredes dejando en desconcierto a todos los presentes. El piso comenzó a temblar aumentando su grado de intensidad de a poco haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio.

- Que sucede?

- Debemos salir de aquí!- les grito Shinigami.- síganme….

El endeble piso cedió por completo, provocando la caída de todos y separando a más de alguno del grupo por lo que la tensión no se hizo esperar. La tensión no se hizo esperar.

Bastantes pisos más abajo…

- Diablos, donde esta Maka?!- dijo en un tono casi inaudible. Se encontraba tirado en el suelo con varios escombros a su alrededor y producto del golpe estaba algo mareado. Como pudo intento incorporarse pero le fue inútil- Maka…- su ojos se cerraron lentamente hasta caer inconsciente.

Unos pasos no muy lejos de ahí se escuchaban cada vez mas claros. Alguien se acercaba hasta el alvino y observaba cada rincón del desastroso lugar.

- Fiiiuuuu. Que gran caída. No me gustaría estar en tu lugar hahahaha

Sala principal

- Las estaba esperando. Ya es hora de comenzar con esta reunión.

Una cantidad de grandes y poderosas brujas habían sido convocadas para un suceso que causaría gran conmoción para el Shibusen y Death City. Habían trabajado arduamente por muchos años para ese día tan esperado.

- Gracias a la distracción que crearon durante el día en Death City, pude infiltrarme sin ningún problema dentro del Shibusen. Como ahora el anterior Shinigami no cuenta con su gran poder y el actual se encontraba arreglando la situación que afectaba su ciudad, todo resulto con éxito.- hablo la líder y observo a todas sus compañeras- me entere de algo bastante interesante y bastante favorable para nosotras (risa malvada) el estúpido Shinigami uso magia de una bruja para viajar al pasado y traer a este tiempo a las versiones pasadas de nuestros principales enemigos.

El murmullo en la sala era constante y no cesaba.

- Puedes explicarte mejor…- hablo una de ellas

- Yo puedo hacerlo!- la puerta se abrió dejando entre ver a una bruja de mediana edad. Traía algo consigo a rastras.

- Nara, la reunión comenzó hace un momento.

- Lo se, perdón pero esto le va a encantar!- con un sutil movimiento y con ayuda de magia lanzo el cuerpo del alvino hacia el centro de la mesa para que fuera observado por todas.

- P…pero si es la Death Scythe!

- Espera- una de ellas se acerco para comprobarlo- entonces es cierto?! Este chico forma parte del pasado…

- Y no solo el….

La líder les explicaba detenidamente todo lo que había descubierto, debía hacerlas entender para ponerse de acuerdo en como seguir el plan. Encadenaron a Soul de espaldas a la pared con el cuerpo a un par de metros del suelo.

- "Que ocurre" pensó al despertar por el bullicio. Miro a su alrededor aun aturdido y se encontró con sus compañeras que habían sido raptadas en las mismas condiciones que el.

- Hasta que despiertas…- decía Liz fastidiada.

- Como estas Soul? Te lastimaste?- pregunto bastante preocupada Tsubaki

- Solo recuerdo que caímos… - al recordar que no volvió a ver a su técnico tuvo pánico, intento inútilmente liberarse de las cadenas y solo provoco el enojo de todas las brujas presentes.

- Detente!- le pedía Liz –ya vendrán por nosotros (suspiro)

Las brujas seguían con su reunión y estaban entusiasmadas con todo lo que habían logrado hacer. Su líder aun les tenia una magnifica sorpresa a sus compañeras y una no muy agradable para las tres armas que estaban encadenadas. Ella se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta Soul, busco sus ojos y lo miro detenidamente.

- Supe que tu con tu técnico formaron una hermosa familia- dice en forma despectiva y sonríe de forma perversa.- no solo tuvieron una relación de compañeros. Como se dice?- se pregunto a si misma.- a si, técnico y arma- se respondió- si no que su relación fue mas allá. – Soul desvió su mirada pero la bruja lo obligo a verla. –que pasaría si yo manipulara su destino y evito que ustedes dos se junten? Podría acabar con ella ahora mismo - el se aterro y sus compañeras también.-y no solo eso…- hizo un chasquido con sus dedos ordenando que quitaran una cortina que ocultaba la pared frente a Soul. Este levanto la vista y al ver quien aparecía tras esa cortina dio un grito.

- MAKA!- sus ojos reflejaban toda la furia contenida. Tanto como Tsubaki y Liz quedaron sorprendidas y a la vez bastante preocupadas.- c-como…? QUE LE HAS HECHO?- ahora con mayor razón quería liberarse.

- Vaya…no te hizo gracia…- todas las brujas presentes reían y comentaban entre ellas.- pensé también en acabar con la actual ya que siempre nos causa problemas.

Las brujas habían capturado a la Maka adulta después de que los chicos salieran a la misión. De hecho ese era su objetivo desde el principio, ya que ella tenía un enorme poder que las perjudicaba. Era su forma de vengarse también de la Death Scythe alvina…

En otro lugar….

Afortunadamente Maka había salido ilesa y se mantenía alerta ante todo, y mas aun ahora que no podía contar con Soul. Busco entre los pasillos y algunas habitaciones cualquier rstro de el pero le fue imposible. Se sentía tan impotente por no sentir ni un alma dentro de ese lugar ya que ya que esa extraña energía del kishin se lo impedía. Tampoco sabia el tiempo real en el cual había estado vagando pero debían ser como un par de horas o por lo menos asi lo creía.

De pronto, un sonido la alerto- "que fue eso?" pensó.- se escondió tras unos pilares y espero…

- NYAHAHAHAHAHA! NADIE SE ATREVE A LUCHAR CON ESTE BIG!- Maka solo dejo caer su quijada al suelo. Para que había servido estar ocultándose todo ese tiempo si ese tonto iba gritando a los cuatro vientos su gran existencia. Salio de su escondite para encararlo.

- No puedes ser mas discreto?

- Oh! Maka- corrió hacia ella- Hum y Soul?

- Desapareció (suspiro)

Ahora los dos estaban sin armas y debían apoyarse si se presentaba algún problema, la cual no tardo en llegar ya que una explosión se escucho a lo lejos.

- Woooh! Fue por ahí, vamos!- dijo Black- corrieron en la dirección y vieron a Chrona luchando con un par de brujas y aunque se veía claramente quien seria el vencedor sus amigos no dudaron en ayudarla.

- Maka! Agh…- contenía muy bien los ataques y en uno de ellos Black tomo por sorpresa a una de las brujas y la derroto mientras que la otra intentaba huir pero Chrona se abalanzo junto con ragnarok cortándola en dos.- gracias…- agradeció la pelirosa.

- Me alegro verte- Maka la abraza provocándole un sonrojo

- S…saben…- comenzó a hablar la chica tímida- escuche algo de unas brujas…

Comenzó a explicar en que consistía la "nueva magia" (como la llamaban ellas). El fin era separar e impedir que técnico y arma se volvieran a unir. Sus almas perderían la sincronización para siempre. Los ojos de Maka se desorbitaron pero guardo compostura y escucho el resto de lo que hablaba su amiga.

- Como es posible eso…?- trataba de entender el chico.

- Eso no importa ahora, debemos encontrar a los demás

- También escuche que… en la sala del este se llevaría a cabo una reunión. Quizás las chicas estén ahí- dijo Chrona.

No lo dudaron ni un momento y partieron en su búsqueda.

Kid, Patty y Shinigami, habían logrado mantenerse juntos pero la separación con los demás traería problemas. Aun así sabían que todos eran capaces de defenderse por si solos.

- Shinigami-sama…-Stein había aparecido ante ellos.- que paso con los otros.

- Ocurrió algo y nos separamos. Dime, encontraste algo?

- La verdad es que es algo que le va a interesar bastante…- los condujo por un pasillo donde cada vez mas el poder se intensificaba.

- Encontraron al Kishin?- pregunto Kid.

- En realidad…- Stein llego junto a Sid y su grupo, que estaban dentro de una habitación. No existe tal Kishin…- dio una bocanada a su cigarro.

A Shinigami no le extraño pero a Kid y a Patty si.

- Como es eso de que no existe. Y ese poder de donde proviene?

- Como explicarlo… es un poder almacenado pero no se cual es el objetivo de las brujas. No se para que querrán utilizarlo…

- Aun así es un problema y hay que acabar con el- hablo Shinigami.- sellaremos todo.

- No creo que eso sea posible, hahahaha. Estúpido Shinigami- muchas brujas los rodearon en esa pequeña habitación.

Fin capitulo 7

**Ni siquiera merezco que me disculpen por este horrible y extenso retraso con esta historia. Me desanime totalmente pero ahora estoy devuelta.**


End file.
